Ken Doll
'Ken Doll '''is a HTFF episode. Plot The episode begins in a scene where Kendall rides a red car with her new boyfriend. It turns out being part of her imagination, and she is actually playing with a male doll. Just as she proceeds to kiss it, however, she is interrupted by Quist. Embarrassed, Kendall hides the doll behind her back and pretends not to know about it. Unaware of Kendall's secret, Quist shows off her puppet. Kendall discreetly drops her doll and nudges it away with her foot during the conversation. Quist finally leaves and Kendall gives off a sigh of relief. Hearing something strange, she turns her head to find that Quist has torn apart her doll and is using it as another puppet. Kendall initially yells at her, only to turn away to avoid her secret from going out. That night, Kendall lays in bed. She has a dream about her doll being dismembered by a giant Quist, blaming her for its demise. As horrified as she was, things get even worse when Kendall herself gets torn in half. Kendall wakes up in utter shock and turns to her now empty dollhouse. Sighing, she decides to seek personal help. The next day, Kendall consults Nursery at a therapy clinic. Kendall talks about her secret, occassionally gushing over her doll, while Nursery jots down every word, also drawing a picture of a lovestruck Kendall. Meanwhile, Quist is shown in Freaky's office next door, now in love with the doll she found the other day. Freaky puts down his notepad to see Nuppet staring at him. He continues writing, but looks up again to find that Nuppet has somehow disappeared from Quist's hand. Wiggles, who was previously sleeping on Freaky's desk, awakens at the sound of Freaky screaming. Nuppet is shown biting on his tail. Kendall comes in to investigate the noise, when Freaky's severed tail rolls toward her. She then sees Quist kissing her doll and, becoming enraged, leaps at her. The two girls wrestle over the doll until bumping into Freaky's desk. A mug of coffee is knocked off along with several pencils, which kill Quist upon landing on her. Nuppet is shown laying on the desk next to a fan, which he - offscreen - drops on Kendall. Nursery then enters the room. She sees the doll laying there and becomes smitten with it, especially since it is the same size as her. Wiggles peeks at this from behind the desk. Nuppet is then shown looking back at the snake with hearts in his eyes. Wiggles stares at the screen, unsure of what to think. During the credits, we see a photo of Nursery moving into Kendall's dollhouse with the doll, now taped back together, as if they are a married couple. Deaths #Freaky is eaten by Nuppet. #Quist is scalded by coffee and impaled by pencils. #Kendall is shredded by a fan. Trivia *The title references Ken, a doll from the Barbie toyline. Kendall's name also happens to sound similar to it. *This marks the first episode Nursery survives. *Kendall's death is similar to Handy's death in A Handy Nanny. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 92 episodes